Barry and the Doctor
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Carlisle snaps at Esme over the phone and hurts her feelings. He comes home and with the help of some Barry White plans to make it up to her. Contains some lemony goodness, because there is never enough lemons for the parental units. WARNING! explicit


**Barry and the Doctor**

**A/N: Time for a little bit of loving for our happy couple who lives to love each other, even after a little misunderstanding or a small tiff. This is a little lemony goodness for the happy couple with a little help from Barry White. This is a songfic based on three of his well know love songs. Believe me, if you have never done it to Barry, you still need to experience some things.**

_**OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Dr. Cullen, that was a miraculous save in there," said Dr. Stone. "You did a wonderful job. That family will be so grateful. Would you like to join some of us for a drink after work?"

"Thank you, Dr Stone. But I need to be heading out. I'm over an hour late and I didn't get to call home. My wife will be frantic," Carlisle replied.

"Aw, come on, not you, too, Dr. Cullen!" stated the Chief of Staff, Pendansky. "Some of us need to learn to stand up for ourselves unless we want all women to think we answer to their beck and call. She can wait a little while longer, don't you think?" he asked as he winked at Dr. Cullen.

"I would love to discuss some of your techniques; like how did you know to go back and pull that blockage out at the last minute before you closed?" inquired Dr. White. "That, more than anything, saved that young woman's life."

"Perhaps another time, gentlemen," Carlisle stated vehemently, "I'll talk to you later."

_Carlisle was rather insulted and taken aback at the callousness of his colleges as he entered his office and his phone rang. _

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, here," he answered sharply.

"Carlisle, you're over an hour late! I was so worried about you," Esme spoke in a panicked tone, as if…what could she be thinking?

"Esme, I just finished a surgery," he answered quickly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'll be home soon."

"Oh, well, how long do you think you'll be?" Esme asked.

"I'll be home as quickly as I can. I told you, I'm just out of surgery!" he snapped.

She gasped, "What! Oh, okay, goodbye then, Carlisle."

"Esme! Esme!" he called but she was gone. He had hurt her feelings.

_Good Lord! What the hell was he thinking snapping at the most wonderful woman in the world? Then his phone rang again. This time it was Alice, his daughter, with her wonderful visions of the future._

"What did you do, Daddy? Momma is in her room and she's not happy. I'm taking her shopping. You need to bring roses, and that orchid arrangement in the purple vase you'll see will be excellent for the foyer. She'll love it."

"Thanks, baby girl," he replied sheepishly knowing he was in hot water. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, use that Barry White mix Edward made for you. It'll help," she suggested.

"Time for Daddy to grovel, huh, pumpkin?" he asked feeling ashamed of himself.

"Actually no; maybe, just give her a romantic gesture to knock her off her feet," said his little girl obviously a little uncomfortable with this entire situation.

_**OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Later that evening – the kids were gone hunting and then on a date night in Port Angeles. Esme came home from shopping with Alice and went to her studio to do some sketching to get her mind off things. She heard the stereo start up. Edward had wired it to play in any or all the rooms. _

_Was that Barry White's __**'You're the First, the Last, My Everything'**__? What was Carlisle up to now?_

_**The first, the last, my everything  
And the answer to all my dreams**_

There were rose petals on the floor. Were they there earlier? She followed them. They led her down the hall toward the front hallway.

_**You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are**_

Carlisle was standing at the end of the hall hanging his head remorsefully, next to a beautiful purple vase with an orchid arrangement that was a perfect accent to the hallway foyer. Perhaps, with her training in interior decorating skills, she was rubbing off on him and his decorating skills had improved. More likely, Alice had had a hand in this. She smiled shyly.

_**I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
You're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep for evermore  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything**_

"Esme, I'm so sorry. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me? I love you and I was a little overwrought after that grueling surgery, but that's no excuse for snapping at you. Please, forgive me?" Carlisle spoke his apology so eloquently combined with the song in the background; her bottom lip began to tremble slightly. God, how she loved this man!

_**And with you I've found so many things  
A love so new only you could bring**_**  
**"Esme, I want to make it up to you. Will you let me? I want you to join me in our room," he asked as she stood frozen in this moment. She nodded and he moved toward her.

_**Can't you see it's you  
You make me feel this way  
You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day**_

Carlisle pulled her face toward his for a searing kiss. She responded immediately and drew him in for a kiss of her own.  
_**I see so many ways that I  
Can love you till the day I die**_

"Perhaps we should just sit and talk for a while. Is that okay?" he asked her tentatively. She shook her head no and grabbed him into a passionate kiss of her own. She did not want to talk right now.  
_**You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a-a-a a dream  
You're the first, the last, my everything**_

He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. When he broke the kiss to set her feet gently on the floor near the bed, she gasped in awe. The room was filled with candles on every surface and dozens of roses. The music changed. _**'Just the Way You Are'**_, one of their favorites.

_**Don't go changing, trying to please me  
You never let me down before  
I don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore**_  
Carlisle stepped back from Esme, locked eyes with her, slowly removed his tie and dropped it to the floor. He danced seductively for her eyes only. Esme froze mesmerized. He unbuttoned his shirt, one slow button at a time as she watched him. He moved at human speed as he removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He grabbed the bottom of his undershirt and pulled it smoothly over his head. Jesus, this man was sexy in so many ways! Esme thought she'd better sit down.

_**I would not leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are**_

Esme was captured by the movements of the beautiful man in front of her, so willing to put himself out there to possibly be rejected by her, considering how he spoke to her earlier. But God, he was gorgeous as he gave her a shy smile of his own as he danced solely for her! And what was more, he was hers; all hers. He moved in closer to her on the bed. He tilted his head down but looked up at her through his long lashes with his piercing golden orbs.

_**Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the color of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care**_

She reached up and brushed her hand over his chest. She brushed her fingers lightly over his well-defined physique and barely crossed his nipple. He flinched. He liked it when she touched him there. His nipples were pebbled and excited for her touch. She stood and allowed her tongue to peek out to taste one. He hissed in pleasure. She liked the sound.

_**I don't want clever conversation  
I don't want to work that hard  
I just want some…someone to talk to  
I want you just the way you are.**_

She suckled both his nipples, hard like he liked it. He threw his head back and whimpered adorably. She loved making him give in to her. His whimpers signified his relinquishing control to her; the beautiful man. He held the back of her head as she moved from one nipple to the other. He could not contain the moans of pleasure escaping his mouth. She was exquisite. He was going to spend himself if he did not regain some control back especially when she moved to his throat moaning.  
_**I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you**_.

He took her hand and pulled her back down to the bed them with him. He quickly removed the blue silk dress without a single tear; a testament to his control right now. His eyes nearly glazed over, as she was wearing nothing more than a lace see through bra and a blue lace thong. He attacked her beautiful breasts through the lace. Her gasps and moans did little to hide her pleasure. He deftly removed the bra and lavished her breasts with abandon.

_**I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from my heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are.**_

The song went into _**'I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More' **_and Barry and Carlisle were both on their A game today. He pulled her up quickly and removed the blue thong and softly caressed her folds to marvel in the wetness her excitement showed for him. He shuddered; glad that his wife could still do that for him. She was laying there gloriously naked and he was still half dressed. The eroticism was not missed by either of them.

**It feels so good  
You lying here next to me  
Oh, what a groove  
You have no idea how it feels  
My hands just won't keep still**

She reached down and released his belt buckle. Her fingers grazed lightly over his zipper; up and down, up and down until she grasped the pull and slowly opened the teeth one catch at a time. She watched him pant as she controlled his anticipation.  
**I love you, baby  
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you  
I just wanna hold you  
Run my fingers through your hair  
Ooh. Outta sight**

She reached in and grabbed his already hardened member and squeezed just enough to get him to gasp aloud and moan as he suckled at her throat. His hips involuntarily moved to get more friction as he rotated them to her ministrations.

**Uh-huh, right there, you like it like that  
Closer Come here, closer, close Oh, baby; Oh, baby**

She helped him remove his pants and boxers in one swift movement. He rolled over on his other side and pulled her flush with his body. He suckled her throat as he slipped one finger inside her. She gasped loudly as he slipped in a second finger and then a third. He pumped his fingers inside her as he kissed her on the lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth to dominate her fully.

**Give it up, ain't no use  
I can help myself if I'd wanted to  
I'm hung up, no doubt  
I'm so in love with you, for me there's no way out**

He lined himself up to enter her and then looked into her eyes as he entered her, first just the head. She moaned passionately as he completely sheathed himself in one quick movement and froze as she adjusted to his girth. She finally moved her hips to let him know she was ready and his body responded without thought. She was hot and heated and warm to his fever of lust and they were insatiable to each other's needs.

'**Cause deeper and deeper  
In love with you I'm falling  
Sweeter and sweeter  
Your tender words of love keeps calling**

He pumped into her slowly at first until she grabbed him by both cheeks and held him close not allowing him to pull away for too long. Then he started moving more quickly; faster and faster, causing her breath to quicken in need. She squeezed his cheeks hard; again something he liked as she worked him from below. He was under her power at this point. His breath was sawing in and out as she rotated her hips and pumped him from below.

**Eager and eager, yeah  
To feel your lips upon my face  
Please her and please her  
Any time or any place**

Esme rolled over so that she was on top and she began riding Carlisle with such passion that he could not hold back the moans that escaped his lips as his wife loved him with all the passion they shared. He reached up and massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples as she rode him hard and fast. Her release was imminent. She called his name as her orgasm peaked and she stood precariously at the precipice ready to fall over. He sat up and took first one then the other, then both breasts in his mouth and suckled as she rode him. With that she saw stars as she exploded and screamed her release.

**I'm gonna love you, love you, love you just a little more, baby  
I'm gonna need you, need you, need you every day  
I'm gonna want you, want you, want you in every way  
**  
Carlisle flipped Esme over and latched onto her neck right between the jaw line and her delicate shoulder at the very spot he first bit her. This was her hot spot when he made love to her and he wasn't one to disappoint his wife. He hiked her leg up and propped it in the crook of his elbow. This gave him a better angle to work his magic and get his favored second release from her. She could not help it. She was so tuned to his desires that she had another orgasm. God this man could work her body like a well oiled machine. He just knew the right buttons to push.

**Make no mistake, for I'll hold back knowin'  
This time it looks like love is here to stay  
As long as I shall live  
I'll give you all I have and all I have to give**She screamed his name again as she felt his powerful thrusts hitting her in all the right spots. Carlisle braced his foot on the bed and pushed even harder, faster, taking her to new depths of ecstasy. Her cries were audible and incoherent and building to a new height. She was close again, very close and he was in complete control of another orgasm, holding her at bay as she begged for him to finish her. He let her go over the edge. She saw stars as she kissed his face with her release and fell into a third orgasm.

'**Cause please her and please her  
Any time or any place  
Eager and eager  
To feel your sweet lips on my face**

As she screamed this time, Carlisle tensed; his body rigid and he joined her with his own completion. He saw everything go white as he left his body and then the falling sensation that denoted his coming back onto earth. His body slowly relaxed as he finished releasing his heated venom into her. His head fell onto the pillow beside her head and he fell reverently to the side of his wife and pulled her to him. His breathing slowed and he kissed her once again. This time he gave her a simple chaste kiss of sweetness to express his love.

_**Deeper and deeper  
In love with you I'm falling, yeah  
Sweeter and sweeter  
Your tender words of love keeps calling**_

Carlisle spooned Esme and sang the last lines of the fabulous love song they were listening to in her ear, as she breathed her sigh of complete and utter contentment. Today was a good day. A medical miracle performed by him thanks to his vampiric senses and a woman who mattered more to him than anyone, loving him to fulfillment. Yes; it was all good when you were the doctor in the house.

**I'm gonna love you, love you, love you just a little more, baby  
I'm gonna need you, need you, need you every day  
I'm gonna want you, want you, want you in every way**

_**OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Dollybigmomma for helping me correct my mistakes and actually make sure the story flows nicely. **_

_**Go Team Carlisle! **_


End file.
